


Умышленные ошибки

by Viviena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Nogitsune, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viviena/pseuds/Viviena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ногицунэ полностью завладел Стайлзом и Дерек сделал то, что должен был.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Умышленные ошибки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intentionally mistaken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589321) by [Viviena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viviena/pseuds/Viviena). 



Дерек испытывал чувства слишком сильно и не вовремя. Он уже привык к этому. Когда нужно было интересоваться только отметками и баскетболом, он полюбил так сильно, что Пейдж это убило. Когда нужно было разобраться в себе и оплакать потерю, он так хотел отвлечься, что позволил Кейт уничтожить его семью. Когда нужно было укреплять связь с последним близким человеком – Лорой, он так глубоко погрузился в чувство вины, что в итоге потерял и ее. Питер, сила альфы, слишком быстро и неосмотрительно набранная и так же быстро потерянная стая, Дженнифер – все что он в своей жизни делал, всегда оказывалось огромной губительной для окружающих ошибкой в итоге. В какой-то момент осознание этого пришло к нему и он принял его, как принимал каждый удар судьбы – склонив голову под весом новых грехов и продолжая двигаться вперед. Иногда он спрашивал себя зачем продолжает это бесконечное путешествие по спирали бед, но это единственное, что он умел – терпеть и продолжать, поэтому он терпел и продолжал. 

Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что его выбор в этот раз был не менее, а даже более ошибочным и потенциально смертоносным, чем обычно. Дерек не задавал вопрос «почему» со времен пожара. Даже себе. Особенно себе. Он действовал и по мере сил разбирался с последствиями своих действий, но не анализировал их, потому что это было бессмысленное занятие, которое очень быстро привело бы его к безумию или самоубийству, возможно одновременно. Звериные инстинкты сидели в нем слишком глубоко, чтобы позволить себе такое. 

Впрочем, Дерек серьезно подозревал, что в его инстинктах есть какие-то девиации. «Выродок» медленно и как-то многозначительно произнес голос Стайлза в его голове. Они говорили про каниму и это было в прошлом году, а казалось будто в прошлой жизни. Много жизней назад. Дерек запомнил интонацию до малейших нюансов, потому что в том сочетании звуков скрывалось намного больше слоев смысла, чем подбор нужного слова, чтобы описать мутировавшего оборотня. Взгляд Стайлза на мгновение стал тогда стеклянным и обращенным внутрь. Мог ли он предвидеть то, что случится?

Но конечно, это все бред; никто из них не мог, даже Лидия – слышавшая голоса мертвых и живых. 

Если Дерек все же спрашивал себя, почему он сделал это, то ответ был тоже прост – он был виноват перед Стайлзом, больше, чем перед другими и знал это. Слишком сильно и не во время он испытывал: раздражение в начале, недоверие в ответ на помощь, недооценку - всегда. Желание – тоже всегда. Доверие – слишком поздно и когда оно стало слишком опасно. 

Дерек был очень плох в чувствах и знал это. Скотт – другое дело. Ему могло еще многого не хватать, чтобы стать полноценным альфой, но он всегда понимал чувства окружающих и поступал правильно, какими бы ошибочными его действия не казались поначалу. Поэтому он был таким хорошим лидером и не допускал ошибок. Даже со Стайлзом, Дерек был уверен, что Скотт принимал только правильные решения: верил ему, пока можно было и даже дольше, был единственным, кто не соглашался с добровольным заключением в психиатрическую лечебницу.   
Просто есть ситуации, в которых любое решение приведет к потере в итоге. Дереку это было очень знакомо, но он не знал, как объяснить это Скотту. 

В противовес Скотту, Дерек ошибался на каждом этапе. Сначала он долго не мог поверить, что демон вселился в Стайлза, потому что это казалось просто смешным. Когда количество трупов в отделении, после взрыва и в больнице, после электрического хаоса, перевалило за десяток, ему перехотелось смеяться. Потом Стайлз, настоящий Стайлз, решил закрыть себя в психушке и Дерек решил, что должен уважать его решение. Лора всегда говорила, что он не знает, когда стоит выпить с другом, а когда вытянуть бутылку из его рук. Он возражал, что все равно не пьянеет, а она качала головой, потому что говорила совсем о другом. 

Все были согласны, кроме Скотта, но и его удалось убедить. Они скормили Ногицунэ рассудок Стайлза. 

Но Скотт готов был биться за него до самого конца, даже потом, подумать только – даже после смерти Эллисон. У Дерека были тяжелые отношения с Арджентами вообще, с Эллисон они были особенно запутанными, но он мог искренне сказать, что никогда не желал девушке смерти. Никогда не хотел увидеть Стайлза с холодной деловитостью всаживающего подруге лезвие между ребер. Желания Дерека вообще редко влияли на что-либо. 

Когда свою окончательную кончину принял из тех же рук Питер, Дерек так и не определился, что должен был испытать. Облегчения и скорби было поровну. Сильнее его волновало, как Стайлз сможет пережить столько крови на своих руках, когда снова станет собой. Наверное Скотт на время заразил его верой в счастливый конец. 

Когда навсегда закрылись глаза агента МакКола и даже в посмертии остались открытыми шерифа Стилински, всем вдруг стало понятно, что не в этот раз. Дерек хорошо запомнил момент, когда Скотт сдался и принял очередное правильное решение. Стайлз, демон в теле Стайлза, безразлично переступил тело шерифа, закатил глаза на их молчаливую шокированную реакцию. То, что никакая, даже невольная эмоция не проступила в его чертах, послужило последним доказательством того, что это был больше не Стайлз. 

Дерек знал, что Скотт считал свое последнее решение ошибкой и трусостью, за которую продолжал себя корить, но сам он был уверен в обратном. Они все понимали, что существо нужно уничтожить и что Скотту может не хватить духу. И может даже хуже, если все-таки хватит. А Дерек что - он мог это сделать, знал сам и видел, что знают другие. Что такое еще одна жизнь на его счету? Еще одна душа в сонме его призраков. 

Наконец-то Дерек мог в первый раз в жизни поступить правильно. Ни у кого не было сомнений насчет этого решения, даже у Скотта, который давясь словами сам произнес просьбу и усилием сдержал готовые пролиться слезы. 

Он перестал сдерживать их на похоронах. Плакали все немногие присутствующие, кроме Дерека и Лидии, которая застыла с отстраненным выражением на лице. Даже Крис Арджент, хотя Дерек сомневался, что эта его единственная слеза предназначалась Стайлзу, а не была запоздалой скорбью по Эллисон, которую мужчина не мог себе позволить до того, как она была отмщена. 

Гроб был пустым, не осталось даже пепла, чтобы положить туда урну – Дерек позаботился об этом. После недолгого церемониала, редкая цепочка одетых в черное людей потянулась к машинам, оставляя его в одиночестве над могилой медленно наполняющейся землей, благодаря стараниям двух бывших коллег Айзека, как затягивающаяся рана. Дерек искал в себе знакомое ощущение ошибки, но на душе был только покой и это тревожило. Каждый раз, когда он был уверен, что поступает правильно, это оказывалось ошибкой. 

И вот единственный раз, когда он был точно уверен, что допустил ошибку – пришла спокойная уверенность в обратном. Покачав головой, он направился к машине и резко вырулил в сторону обратную дому МакКолов. Это была причина, почему он предпочитал не анализировать себя и других. Бесполезное занятие. Он сделал то что сделал, потому, что не мог иначе и ему теперь жить с последствиями этого выбора. 

Он знал, что его отсутствию на поминальном ужине не удивятся. Этого от него ожидали и он действительно не мог и не хотел сидеть там среди них. Он этого не заслужил. Дерек направился туда, где было его место – дальше от людей, глубже под землю, прочь от солнечных лучей, в коробку бетонных стен, обвитых металлическими венами труб. Его личное чистилище. 

\- Я надеюсь они не выбили мое настоящее имя на том камне? - с раздражением спросил Стайлз, вскидывая руки в притворном ужасе. Тяжелые укрытые рунами, иероглифами и еще черт знает какой клинописью цепи отдались низким звоном. Дерек сел у стены напротив и еще раз попытался словить ощущение и понять масштабы своей ошибки.

\- Нет, Скотт как-то смог заставить их оставить так. 

\- Хорошо, - удовлетворенно кивнул Стайлз. Он не смотрел на Дерека, слабо улыбался в пространство. Дерек не спрашивал действительно ли это он, а Стайлз не пытался его убеждать, они оба знали правду.


End file.
